fanfictionsurvivorfandomcom-20200215-history
Paranoia All Over Again
|episodenumber = 1/14 (1) |firstbroadcast = June 2014 |next = }} Paranoia All Over Again is the premiere episode of Survivor: Upolu and the very first episode of Fan Fiction Survivor Series. Story Day 1 Jeff Probst introduced the South Pacific, the place where this season's cast will compete. He proceeds to explain how many people have competed in Survivor, and gathered 20 of them to compete once more. Four helicopters, each containing 5 contestants, arrive to drop off ten heroes and ten villains. The Heroes tribe consists of Albert Destrade, Andrea Boehlke, Hayden Moss, Jeremiah Wood, LJ McKanas, Michelle Yi, Sierra Reed, Spencer Bledsoe, Taj Johnson-George, and Tasha Fox. The Villains tribe consists of Abi-Maria Gomes, Brenda Lowe, Ciera Eastin, John Cochran, J'Tia Taylor, Morgan McLeod, Rob Cesternino, Todd Herzog, Tony Vlachos, and Vytas Baskauskas. After discussing with Jeff about being Heroes and being Villains, they go to their first reward challenge of the season. The Villains fight hard and so did the Heroes. People were dragged, as well as getting injured. Morgan being kicked in the face by Taj, Michelle being scratched by Brenda, and Tony's toe being broken. In addition, Andrea's top being ripped off by Abi-Maria. Despite the injuries, the Villains Tribe narrowly prevailed with a score of 3-2 and win the first challenge of the season. The Heroes Tribe arrived at their camp with their head up high and with their big smiles even though they lost their first challenge. They begin setting up shelter and were all laughing and having fun. While gathering supplies to construct the shelter, Jeremiah spots some crabs near their camp and the tribe works together to successfully capture some crabs to eat later. Minutes later, Albert and Hayden finally makes fire and the tribe celebrates with joy. The Villains then arrive at their camp feeling delightful and joyful. They all begin setting up their shelter, J'Tia had an idea on how the shelter was supposed to be built and looked, but Brenda insists that she didn't tell. After minutes of building their shelter, it quickly fell apart. Morgan sneered, and took control of the situation. She began to make a plan on how the shelter would be built and she helped the others work on the shelter, after hours of building, their shelter is finally built perfectly. That night, at the Heroes Tribe camp, the Heroes Tribe bonded together on the beach under the stars. Everyone was having a good laugh about how Andrea's top getting ripped off at the reward challenge. Hayden talks about how he and Spencer lost to Rob and Vytas. Sierra looked the other way around and rolling her eyes, pretending to listen to Hayden. Day 2 Later in the morning at the Villains tribe, Cochran and Brenda got up first to fetch water for their tribe and both start talking to each other along the way. Brenda asked Cochran how his life was. Cochran replied, "Small talk? Heh, I'm ok." Brenda then replies back to Cochran that he is lucky she is not bitter from her vote off from Survivor: Caramoan that he caused. Cochran is then frustrated at Brenda, then later questions himself about Brenda and her loyalties to him. At the Heroes Tribe camp, Hayden had been questioning Sierra about her loyalties to him. Hayden had tried to talk to everyone that was on the Heroes Tribe into aligning with him and taking out Sierra, thinking she was after him. Unfortunately for Hayden, he had told a wrong person his plan, when he told Taj about his plan on taking out her former ally, Sierra. Taj then told Sierra everything Hayden said to her. Furious at Hayden, Sierra made up a plan to target Hayden, rallying up the females, knowing it would be easier to have females on her side than males. Day 3 Jeff welcomed the tribes and tells them, "Here's how the challenge will be played. This first challenge is a look-back on Cagayan's first challenge, so Tony, Spencer, Tasha, Jeremiah, LJ, and Morgan all know this." It's called: Draggin’ the Dragon. Each tribe would maneuver a cart through an obstacle course, stopping along the way to retrieve a key suspended high in the air. They would then use the key to unlock a chest of puzzle pieces, load it onto the cart and continue along the course. Once all three chests were obtained, the cart was to be disassembled and slotted through a barricade before being reassembled on the other side. The tribe would then complete the obstacle course, at which point, two members of the tribe would use the puzzle pieces to solve a giant circular puzzle. Jeff then revealed the Immunity Idol. Challenges Reward Challenge: Battle Dig The tribes would face off in pairs. The four castaways would race along the beach to dig up a single bag in a designated lane. The castaways would then have to race back to their respective finish mat. The first person to be touching the bag and their finish mat would score a point for their tribe. The first tribe to score three points would win. Reward: Flint Winner: Villains Immunity Challenge: Draggin' the Dragon The tribes have to pull a cart across man-made and natural obstacles. They are carrying boxes of puzzle pieces in the form of a dragon. At three different spots, one player climbs up a ladder, using a bamboo pole, to reach out and release a key. The players must take that key, unlock a chest and put it in the cart. Once they have all the chests together, they must dismantle their cart and take all the chests out to stuff them through a barricade in the course. They must then climb up over the wall, reassemble the cart on the other side, and then make it through a bunch of natural obstacles to make it to the end. Using the pieces of the boxes, they must then solve a puzzle. First tribe to finish their puzzles win immunity. Winner: Heroes Tribal Council